The Vampire and the Cat
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: Tori skips out on Andre's Halloween party to go Trick or Treating with Cat. Cori fluff


**Anyone notice how I keep changing my author notes from bold to normal? I dunno, guess I'm just quirky like that.**

**Well, you guys do not know how much I want to write a Jori story, but I cannot come up with ANYTHING! -sigh- Oh well, this little idea came up because Halloween's coming up (okay, it's kind of far, but I'm not waiting until the 31****st**** to write this) and I've been itching to do a Cori story, especially after Cat's New Boyfriend. Come on, there was chemistry, and not chemistry as in that really hard class only crazies take, like, luuuuuurve chemistry :D **

**So, yesh, this is Cat and Tori…together…in costumes…yeah, I know what's going through your mind right now…pervert. **

* * *

Tori looked at herself in the mirror, pleased with how her costume looked on her. _I look awesome as a vampire, _Tori thought, twirling around her large black cape and making sure her fangs were on straight. Yes, she looked perfect, and was so grateful to Trina for suggesting this costume.

Tori hadn't even planned to do anything special for Halloween, then Andre mentioned a couple days ago about a Halloween party he was throwing. Everyone was going, and Andre said it was going to be amazing. The thought of an awesome party with all her friends was motivation enough to go out and get a costume to go wear.

Just then, her phone rang from her bed. She walked over and picked it up. Flipping it open, she greeted with a "Hello?"

A bubbly, energetic voice came through the receiver. "Hi Tori!"

Tori loved hearing her voice. Always having a happy inflection within it. It was the voice Tori had grown to love, belonging to the girl Tori had grown to love. Tori wasn't sure when she had started liking Cat in that way, and she couldn't even tell when she had even thought of liking another girl. Maybe it was just Tori and Cat's frequent time spent together, talking, laughing, having fun.

Tori, over time, realized that Cat was perfect. The perfect looks, because somehow she pulled off looking adorable and beautiful at the same time. The perfect personality, because she always surprised Tori with her actions and sayings. Tori loved that about Cat, you never knew what you were going to get. Soon enough, Tori realized that Cat was perfect…for her. She wanted Cat. Wanted to hug her as more then a friend. Hold her hand and play with her hair absentmindedly as they walked together. Kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

Tori knew that'd never be possible, but a girl can dream, right?

"Hey Cat," Tori smiled at the sound of her voice. "What's up?"

Cat giggled. "Oh nothing, getting ready to go Trick or Treating!"

Tori's smile faltered as Cat said that. So, she wasn't going to the party? Why not? Trick or Treating was for kids, and Cat was a teenager. Then again, it _was _Cat.

"Oh," Tori tried to hide her disappointment, "that's awesome Cat. What are you going as?"

"A cat," Cat explained.

Tori laughed. "Very original, Cat," Tori joked.

Cat's shrill voice tore through the receiver. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tori flinched at Cat's frantic tone. "Nothing Cat, I just meant I liked the idea of you in a…I mean I liked the idea of a cat costume. It's really cool." Tori hoped her friend would calm down, and hopefully miss Tori's almost confession that she thought Cat would look hot in a cat costume.

Cat's voice changed back to its original, sweet tone. "Oh, okay," she replied kindly. "Hey Tori? I actually called you for a reason. For of a favor, actually."

Tori furrowed her brows. "Um, okay, shoot."

"Well, I'm going Trick or Treating, and I'm sort of worried because I heard this story about people getting attacked on Halloween and I was wondering if you could come with me Trick or Treating so then I don't have to get attacked because I really don't want to get hurt because hospitals scare me," Cat gasped as she had just said all that in one go.

Tori's jaw dropped. _Crap, _she thought angrily.

Tori fumbled over her words as she tried to find the right response. "Well, um, Cat…you see, Andre was throwing this party, and I really wanted to go, tonight…"

Tori could only imagine how sad Cat must've felt right now. And if Tori wasn't sure, Cat's tone solidified her theory. "Oh…well, that's okay," Cat's voice cracked at the last part. "I hope you have fun at the party."

_Stupid decisions, _Tori thought. _Why can't life be simple?_

Tori quickly made her decision. "Cat, wait! I'll go Trick or Treating with you!" As much as Tori wanted to go to the party, spending a night alone with the girl she'd fallen for was probably going to be much more fun.

"Really?" Cat sounded hopeful, but also disbelieving.

"Yes, Cat, I'll go," Tori assured her, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed happily. "Just come to my house and we'll get started!"

"Okay Cat," Tori said. "See you soon."

"Bye!" Cat said gleefully.

Tori hung up the phone and sighed. Of course, Andre just _had _to make an amazing party on the same night Cat needed a friend. _Oh well, _Tori thought, _at least I get an entire night of me and Cat alone. _

* * *

Tori, dressed in her vampire costume and holding a pillowcase, stood outside in the fading sunlight. She had found herself in front of Cat Valentine's house, and had knocked several times. Tori didn't know what was taking so long. Cat was expecting her, she probably would have been ready to get the door at the first few knocks.

After a few more seconds, the door opened, and Tori's jaw dropped at the sight of Cat. She wore a black costume, with a tail attached to her lower back and cat ears atop her head. She wore black gloves with what looked like fake claws, and her face had painted on whiskers. She looked adorable, even more than usual.

"Hey Tori!" Cat greeted in her usual, bubbly tone. "Do you like my costume?"

Tori looked her up and down, trying not to stare but unable to help herself. "You look amazing," Tori mumbled breathlessly. Tori hoped that Cat didn't catch on to the effect that the red head had on her.

"Really?" Cat asked. "You're so nice! You make a pretty vampire."

Tori's face grew hot and she suspected it was becoming red. Had Cat just told her she was pretty? _You do not know how happy you just made me, Cat, _Tori thought.

Cat's face suddenly lit up. "Oooooooh, time for candy! Come on!" Cat shot out of the house, closing the door behind her, grabbed Tori's arm and dragged her to the next house over.

So, during the entire night, Tori was dragged by Cat from house to house, getting their pillowcases filled to the brim with candy. Some people were generous, giving skittles and snickers. Others were less generous, giving pencils and apples. And some were just weird, as Tori was definitely sure this was the first Halloween where she received a bobble head of Elvis with the right eye smashed in.

After three hours of trying to get candy from every house, they finally made their way back to Cat's house. Tori was incredibly tired from all the walking, and her feet were so sore she just wanted to collapse right then and there. Cat wouldn't have any of that, though, as she helped Tori make her way with her to her house. On the walk, the only remaining light was from some flickering street lamps and the crescent moon, glowing brilliantly in contrast to the dark and starless sky.

"Ugh," Tori groaned as they came up to Cat's porch. "I need to lie down. Now."

Cat sensed the tone of urgency in Tori's voice. "You want to have a sleepover?"

Tori shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, even though she wanted to scream yes. More time with Cat was always the best option, even if Tori's dreams would never come true. If she can't be Cat's love, then she'll be Cat's best friend as best she can. "Sure," Tori muttered, her heart fluttering in her chest at Cat's soft voice. "I'll call my parents and tell them once we get inside."

Cat led Tori inside her home. Cat's parents were out, saying they weren't in the mood to give out candy so they had decided to go on a date instead. Cat helped Tori up the steps and into her overly pink room. Tori stumbled forward weakly, dropped her candy bag on the floor, and flopped onto Cat's bed, sighing happily as she sunk into the soft material.

"Sooooo much better," Tori almost moaned in delight.

Cat flopped down beside Tori on the bed, landing right in front of her, causing their eyes to lock.

"You okay, Tor?" Cat asked worriedly, concerned due to her friend's lethargic behavior.

"I'm so tired," Tori groaned. She was so glad Cat had helped her back to her house. If not, Tori thought she might've just collapsed on someone's lawn. That wouldn't have been very good, and she'd have a pretty hard time explaining to the owners and her parent's about what had happened.

Cat smiled. "Well now you can sleep here!" she grinned at her friend.

"Thank you so much," Tori thanked Cat. "Cat, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Cat shrugged. "Me neither."

Tori laughed. She looked up into Cat's eyes, smiling. She could watch the girl all day if she had the chance. Just sit and stare, taking in all of Cat's beautiful features. Her pretty eyes, her soft features, those gorgeous lips. All these made Tori go insane, because she could never look into Cat's eyes lovingly, she could never tell Cat how much she loved her soft expressions, she could never kiss those lips with all the passion she could muster.

"Tori?" Cat snapped her fingers in front of Tori's face. "You okay? You were looking at me kind of funny. It looked like you were spaced out. I got spaced out once, forgot what happened, all I know is I woke up with my dog licking my face. I was confused."

Tori internally scolded herself for letting herself get lost in her thoughts of Cat. "Sorry Cat, I was just thinking about you."

_Oh crap. _

"You were thinking about me?"

_Crap crap crap. I didn't just say that, I didn't just say that…_

Tori stuttered, "W-well, I mean, all I-I meant w-was…"

_Eff. Eff eff eff eff eff. I'm so screwed. _

Cat smiled. "What were you thinking about me for?"

Cat's happy demeanor caught Tori off guard. Well, not by much, seeing as Cat _always _had a happy demeanor, but for this? Wasn't she confused? Wasn't she a little freaked out that I had thought about her? Tori knew it wasn't all too weird to think about friends, but she remembered the tone in her voice. She said it as if there was a longing for something. Longing for Cat.

_I'm so effed. _

Tori sucked in a breath. "," Tori rapidly replied. The "vampire" hoped the "cat" hadn't heard that.

_Of course she heard it idiot! Why didn't I come up with a lie?_

_Because you suck at lying. _

_Stupid subconscious, being right about my lying skills. _

"Well you sort of what?" Cat inquired. The confused look on her face was adorable, and because of that reason, Tori couldn't lie, she'd feel bad about it. Well, that and it would not be believable and would suck, causing Cat to realize she'd been lying anyway. Tori was trapped. She couldn't brush it off as "Oh, nothing" because she knew Cat would persist until she got the answer.

Tori shook her head.

Cat's eyebrows became knitted in confusion. "Come on, Tori, what'd you say? We're friends, right?"

Tori nodded quickly.

_But I want to be more, _Tori thought, _just tell her you chicken!_

"So just tell me what you said," Cat pushed, a big smile on her face as she anticipated what her friend was going to tell her.

Tori twirled her fingers together, trying to keep her mind off of Cat's inevitable reaction. _Just tell her, then…just wait silently. Yeah, that might work. _

"Cat," Tori began, breathing heavily. "I…I like you."

Cat gazed at her quizzically. "I know that, we're friends," Cat said, not sure how Tori thought she didn't know this already.

Tori sighed. _No turning back now. _

"No Cat, I like you…as more than a friend." Tori almost flinched as she said the last five words. They had come out rushed as last time, but were more coherent, and by the shocked look on Cat's face, it was clear to Tori that Cat had heard her confession loud and clear.

Cat looked at Tori, looking nervous. "You…you do?"

Tori only nodded, not trusting her voice as she didn't need anymore stupid word vomit.

Tori had been looking down, not able to look Cat in the eyes, but that changed as she felt small and delicate fingers touch just under her chin, lifting her head up. Tori found Cat looking deep into her eyes. Then, Cat closed her eyes, and leaned in, pressing her soft lips against Tori's own.

Tori didn't know how to react. One might be to faint right then and there. Another was to push her away (yeah, right). Then, the third option, was to kiss back with as much enthusiasm as possible. Tori, her brain and body on autopilot, went for the third option, pressing her lips back against Cat. The kiss, by usual standards, wasn't anything special. The fake vampire fangs didn't help much. But to Tori, it was the greatest kiss in the world, and she thought she was the luckiest girl in the world.

Cat pulled away, receiving a whimper from Tori. That made Cat smile, because she knew Tori wanted her kisses. _Good, _Cat thought happily.

"Tori, I've liked you for a long time too, as more than a friend," Cat confessed shyly.

Tori laughed happily. "I think I caught on to that when you kissed me," Tori blurted out in between her laughter.

Cat giggled with her. "I guess so," she replied. "So, does this make us girlfriend and girlfriend."

Tori gave a small smile. "If you want it to be."

Cat nodded excitedly, her hair flying around her adorable face, making Tori's heart melt like an ice cream cone in the Summer. "I do! I wanna go out! Then we can get ice cream together and hold hands and go to movies and hold hands and play in the rain and hold hands!" Cat cried with as much energy as she had, which for Cat was a lot of energy.

Tori almost fainted. "That sounds amazing," she said wistfully, taking Cat's hand in her own. "So…what do we do now?"

Cat grinned. "We could kiss some more. 'Cause I liked that."

Tori laughed, taking out her plastic fangs. "I liked it too."

Cat became a blur as she leapt onto Tori, kissing her frantically, this time including her tongue into the make out.

Tori was grateful for two things. One, she had skipped Andre's party. And two, she had gotten the girl of her dreams. _Yes. This is definitely the best Halloween ever._

* * *

**GAH! SO HARD TO WRITE! Well, not so much to write as it was to finish. SIX DAYS! Bleckles. **

**So, did you like it? If you did, review, if you didn't, review, and if you're not reading this…I dunno. And now I need to go work on my Tribbie fic. Blegh. **


End file.
